


Myrddin

by TheInspector



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInspector/pseuds/TheInspector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Myrddin the legend never truly told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myrddin

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series of Once Upon A Time fiction. This will be an original character that has appeared and will appear in more of my work. This will reveal who the character is and will tell us more about him which will give context to what he is doing but there will still be mysteries yet to be answered by then end. But plans are in my mind sort of. This may seem to contradict what has been shown in Once Upon A Time but in the end it will make sense.

How are legends of created. There are stories carried on from person to person. As it is passed on some adding and changing details. This is a story often told in many different ways. In fact, this story has been told before in this world. The truth however is more complicated than one might think. Are story does not begin in a world far from ours in fact it starts in a world known as The World Without Magic. Ironic for the tale we are about to learn of. We start in a town in Wales. Myrddin would have been 18 in two months. He was taking a walk up a nearby hill which looked out over his home village. It was the end of May and summer had finally arrived in full force. Myrddin despised the heat, the sun always got his eyes and made him frown. It had been a long week and he decided to take a walk. School was a pretty stressful place to be. His feelings would boil to the surface around current people while pretending to be fine. Feelings were something that Myrddin found difficult. Above all else he found people difficult. His mind wasn’t wired like everyone else.  
He had decided he needed a break to be alone with his thoughts. He took a bag it contained some reading material, his phone, a small teddy bear which was a white tiger with a bell on its head and some packed lunch. He had no idea where he was heading or what he would do all day, upon further inspection the plan needed some work. He sat between in a flat between two small hills. The area was a large green plane with hills and some ancient ruins nothing substantial some walls and outlines. There was a stone between the two largest hill. It was all the was left of an old castle which had been deconstructed to help build a castle across the bay. He hadn’t visited the area in a while he had moved from a different village. Whose bounds were hard to calculate, there was three villages whose borders merged to the point it was difficult to figure out where you were sometimes. Myrddin pulled out one of his books. He had recently gone on a binge of Arthurian lore. When he was younger before he realised the problems he had. He had loved Arthurian lore as he transferred to high school he started to move away as his problems became more apparent. He had picked up some old books again and had gotten back into the swing of things. A small soul searching venture before he left to university in the Autumn. He sat and looked out and thought to himself about his own existence. He looked though his bag. He picked out his teddy bear.  
“Why the hell do I still carry you lot around?” He asked himself. He looked into the bag and noticed a small LEGO figure he made a long time ago. As he reached for it the teddy bears bell rang. Myrddin was blasted away from the nearby mounds. Some of the dirt in the mound started to fall away to reveal a cave.  
“What the heck?” Myrddin asked out loud shocked and confused. He was drawn to the cave; however dangerous it might be he couldn’t quite believe what he had found. He threw his stuff back into his bag. Carefully he approached the mouth of the cave. It was dark he couldn’t make anything out. He pulled out his phone. “darn I forgot this one doesn’t have a torch.” Instead he used the screen to create very little light. He still couldn’t see much. He heard a voice.  
“Emrys… Emrys…” faintly inside the mind. He took a step into the cave without even knowing he was doing it. Torches light with blue fire along the sides of the passage. He was shocked and took another step fully into the cave and the dirt returned to its place. He was stuck in there. Panic started to set in. He started to shake. “Breathe Myrddin breathe!” he heard inside his mind again. He focused. Breathed in and out slowly from the chest. He had done some sessions on a relaxing breathing exercises at school. He imaged the dot going up and down his was supposed to follow with his breathing. He relaxed slightly. If he could get out of the cave the way, he came in he would have to find another way. He followed the passage deeper. As he walked the torches ahead of him would light and the ones behind him went out. After a minute or two. He arrived at a door. The door was stone but it was old and covered in roots and cobwebs. Myrddin didn’t really like the idea of touching it however there wasn’t another way out. He placed his hand on the door as he did it revealed its true self. It seemed to ripple and the stone door disappeared to reveal a large wooden door which gold plating. The roots fell away and the cobwebs evaporated. The doors began to open to reveal a large cavern. It was decorated with lanterns hanging from the roof however Myrddin couldn’t quite tell what they were hanging from. In the centre of the room was a casket. Behind it at the far end of the room was a throne. With welsh writing above it. That seemed to hang in mid-air made of a strange gold material upon what looked like a scroll. Translated to English it ruffle translated to “Here lies the great king. The true heir to the Pendragon throne. He who did pull the sword from the stone. He who did wield the might sword Excalibur. The hero of Camelot. King Arthur Pendragon.” Myrddin was very confused. Was he dreaming did he fall asleep on the hill and this is all some fever dream. However, he was feeling confident in a weird way. To his left was a small door and the same one the right. Both made of wood and very similar. He walked up to the casket to investigate. It was stone with the carved shields along the sides all with different pattern. On the top was a carved king wearing his crown and holding a sword. His face was very detailed Myrddin assumed it was the man inside. Myrddin was very tempted to push open the casket however he decided against it. He already seen some mind-bending stuff he didn’t really need to see a corpse. He took a second to think where he was. Could this really be real. Is this really King Arthur? He took a step back towards the door on the right. It opened without him even needing to go in.  
Inside was an office of sorts. Inside to the left side of the room was a desk surrounded and covered in books, and scrolls. There were a few bookshelves also which were surprisingly high. He looked up and noticed that the coven was surprisingly deep. In the right of the room was a bed and wardrobe. The rest of the room was filled by odd contraptions. There was a fire place also with a cauldron above it. Nothing in the room seemed to be from the same time. The bed was move Victorian then medieval and the mattress was modern. The books spanned from hundreds of years old to tens of thousands. The desk was from at least the last 100 years. The wardrobe was hard to guess at but when Myrddin tried to open it he couldn’t. He looked around exploring the room. There was a telescope that seemed to poke into the dirt. Myrddin walked up to it and looked inside. He saw space, the stars and more than that he saw worlds, lots of them all verifying and vibrant. He took a step back and in doing so knocked a globe it spun and changed from the earth to somewhere else. He took a seat at the desk. A large comfortable leather chair. He was astonished by everything that was around him. He examined the book on his desk. “Once Upon a Time” He opened the book to about half way though and it was empty. He searched though the book and the only thing he could find was a few words on the first page. “This is the story that has been yet to be told. The story behind the legends. The story of Myrddin Emrys.” His name why was this book about him and why was it blank? A powerful gust went through the cavern. Myrddin saw that the other door had opened. He stood up and walked towards the room. As he approached he saw a large mirror inside. As he reached the door and stepped in it closed behind him. Inside you could be forgiven for forgetting you were in a cave. It looked like a room in a castle. There was a stone floor, roof and walls. It had been carved into a square room with only a large mirror as its centre piece. The mirror its self was three large mirrors surrounding a wooden platform. Myrddin stood onto the centre platform. The mirrors started to move around him. More panels with mirrors on appeared so that there was no way off. In fact, a roof unfolded also. Everything stopped rotating. Myrddin saw words appear on the mirror. He could understand them he attempted to read them as he reached out to touch the mirror to see if he could push it open to get out. Energy bolted out of his hand in blue lightning. The mirrors all became liquid and rippled in mid-air. They then started to move towards him. The completely covering him.


End file.
